And a Little Child Shall Lead Them
by missfae
Summary: Who does the master really want?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: And A Little Child Shall Lead Them**

**Author: missfae**

**Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: John/Bobby, Sam/Dean**

**Warnings: incest, rape… mpreg… slash…. A little underage action… did I miss anything? AU some information from canon is incorporated but this story is basically AU and I played around with time lines….so no flames please…**

**Summary: What if John, Dean and Sam Winchester were John, Dean and Sam Singer? What if Mary was not the boy's mother but just a friend? And many more _What__ ifs _that will be presented in this story. This is a world where hunters and male pregnancies are not unheard of but only spoken about in whispers. Disclaimer: These characters are the property of their creator Eric Kripke so you know I don't own or know any of these people. Purely my imagination based upon the show. Ah… and as so many people will tell you, this show is just screaming to be slashed.**

**Teaser**

The maelstrom threatened to bring down the house around them.

"Johnny!" Bobby shouted even as Sam and Dean yelled, "Mom!"

Not for the first time, John was hurled against the far wall and then he crumpled to the floor.

"Stop it! You're killing them!" Bobby screamed from where he was pinned to the wall but the demon laughed and said,

"Now why would I want to kill them, when it's so much more fun to play with them?"

Hearing a moan, the three men and the demon looked to where John lies curled into a tight ball.

"My baby," he whispers, "please don't hurt my baby."

The demon seems to consider and then he approaches John,

"Yes… it would be a shame to kill the parasite especially since the boss is so interested in it." He kneels next to John and curling a finger under the chin lifts the head almost tenderly. "Perhaps we can work something out?" He grins and with a flick of his hand straightens John so that he is lying on his back.

"I can be as good to you as that old man." He smirks and John whimpers, "Hell… I can even be him if you want." And they watch as the demon shifts until he is the exact duplicate of Bobby. Once this is complete the demon leans and whispers to John, "is not like you're exactly hard on the eyes."

"Damn you, leave him alone." Bobby is ranting struggling at the invisible bonds as Dean and Sam, just as helpless as their dad, add their own curses. This only causes the spirit to chuckle.

"Poor Bobby." He says warmly, "Are you angry that I'm touching him or," and the thing turns bottomless black eyes on the man, "that it's your fault that he's here."

**More to come….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: And A Little Child Shall Lead Them  
Author: missfae  
Fandom: Supernatural**

**Pairing: John/Bobby, Sam/Dean**

**Warnings: incest, rape… mpreg… slash…. A little underage action… did I miss anything? AU some information from canon is incorporated but this story is basically AU and I played around with time lines….so no flames please…**

**  
Summary: What if John, Dean and Sam Winchester were John, Dean and Sam Singer? What if Mary was not the boy's mother but just a friend (character change, you'll see)? And many more **_**What ifs **_**that will be presented in this story. This is a world where hunters and male pregnancies are not unheard of but only spoken about in whispers.**

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of their creator Eric Kripke so you know I don't own or know any of these people. Purely my imagination based upon the show. Ah… and as so many people will tell you, this show is just screaming to be slashed.

**Thanks to my beta trickygyrl…hugs…**

**A/N Linda, Linda, Linda… john/bobby writer extraordinaire... I always wanted a J/B where John is a breeder but not a herm in the traditional sense. After reading her story, "The Plague" I started thinking about it and this is the fruit. Thanks for that. And I am not just writing this because of our discussion of inspiration vs. plagiarism… lol… hugs…**

_**Recap**_

_The maelstrom threatened to bring down the house around them. _

"_Johnny!" Bobby shouted even as Sam and Dean yelled, "Mom!"_

_Not for the first time, John was hurled against the far wall and then he crumpled to the floor._

"_Stop it! You're killing them!" Bobby screamed from where he was pinned to the wall but the demon laughed and said,_

"_Now why would I want to kill them, when it's so much more fun to play with them?"_

_Hearing a moan, the three men and the demon looked to where John lies curled into a tight ball._

"_My baby," he whispers, "please don't hurt my baby." _

_The demon seems to consider and then he approaches John,_

"_Yes… it would be a shame to kill the parasite especially since the boss is so interested in it." He kneels next to John and curling a finger under the chin lifts the head almost tenderly. "Perhaps we can work something out?" He grins and with a flick of his hand straightens John so that he is lying on his back._

"_I can be as good to you as that old man." He smirks and John whimpers, "Hell… I can even be him if you want." And they watch as the demon shifts until he is the exact duplicate of Bobby. Once this is complete the demon leans and whispers to John, "is not like you're exactly hard on the eyes."_

"_Damn you, leave him alone." Bobby is ranting struggling at the invisible bonds as Dean and Sam, just as helpless as their dad, add their own curses. This only causes the spirit to chuckle._

"_Poor Bobby." He says warmly, "Are you angry that I'm touching him or," and the thing turns bottomless black eyes on the man, "that it's your fault that he's here."_

"You lie!" Bobby shouts.

"Am I?" The thing taunts, "You could have kept him away but you let him come."

Bobby starts to refute the demons words but his denial dies in his throat. Powerless, he watches as it rips open John's shirt sending the buttons flying over the room like so many pebbles. Bending over the trembling man, his tongue flicks out to lave a pink nipple on a small breast. John exhales a sob as the demon grins and licks the **B **birthmark on John's left collar bone.

"It tastes so much better when the breeder's are with child." He leers at them sharp teeth gleaming in the pale moonlight. "But you know that don't you Bobby? But as they grow older, the taste is not quite as satisfying is it?"

Bobby is screaming,

"Shut up you lying scum. Johnny don't you listen to him, don't you listen, you know demons lie."

But the demon sees the look of pain on the younger man's face; he knows that John is listening.

"These Singers… so smug yet, so insecure." It thinks as it gives the mark another lick, stands and walks to stand in front of Bobby.

"That's right," He croons to the older man then makes a tsking sound, "and you've been with this one…" he indicates John, "for such a looong time that I'm sure you want something younger and prettier. I mean… you've always had a thing for pretty young things." He snickers and suddenly John's sister Mary, as she appeared when she was 11 years old, is standing before them as the creature says in her voice,

"And you certain loved to keep it in the family didn't you Bobby?"

"Stop it you bastard," Dean yells. "Dad, Mom don't listen to him."

The demon turns until he is facing Dean,

"Ahhhh yes, the whelp speaks." He grins, "you are quite delectable, aren't you my beauty and don't you know it. You are so lovely and you **so** hate what you are. You hate the urges that you face. That's the reason you always want to be on the top, isn't it? Big bad Dean so full of piss and vinegar. You're daddy's perfect little soldier. So manly, so rough and tumble as the eldest should be. And your brother," he turns to grin at Sam, "loves you so much that he's so willing to oblige. But he doesn't know that all the while you're screwing him, that you wish it was him who was the breeder… that he was the freak."

Dean says nothing but he shakes his head in denial.

"But you're not the eldest." The thing grins as he turns back to John, "There was another one wasn't there John?"

John moans as Bobby snarls at the demon,

"Shut up!"

Then to John, "Johnny… it doesn't matter. Do you hear me? It doesn't matter."

The demon is having a field day,

"You Singer's are so much fun to play with, now where was I?" He pauses as if deep in thought, "Ah yes, now where was I… my dear Dean, a real man's man. That's why you left Sam at that run down motel and went out for a night of drinking and whoring with that group of guys you met at that cheap bar. But they saw didn't they? Funny, it was right after you dispatched my sister wasn't it. I must say you did me a favor because, I gotta admit it, she **was** a pain in my demonic ass. But daddy loved her so to get on his good side; I had to make you pay. And I did…"

He turns quickly and Dean's eyes widen as he is wearing the face of the leader of the group, "… didn't I?" He cries out as the "man" rips his shirt off his left shoulder exposing the **B **birthmark.

"Yes it was me…I 'accidentally' tore your shirt so the others could see your mark. Yeah, I suggested that since we couldn't find a real woman, a breeder would be the next best thing. And I made sure I went first… I wanted that virgin ass and even more… I wanted to be the first to fill you with my seed."

He lays his hand on Dean's still flat abdomen as Dean begins to weep,

"That might even be might child that you carry in there."

He feigns wiping away an imaginary tear,

"Just think… I'm gonna be a daddy."

He laughs uproariously.

"Dean… Dean… look at me!" Sam orders, then "LOOK AT ME!" He commands when Dean doesn't comply.

He waits until Dean looks his way,

That's my baby Dean, you hear me? That's my baby!"

"_Such a sweet revenge."_ Power is humming through the demon. _"I'm going to do what the other's have failed to do… I'm going to destroy the Singers."_ Still facing Dean, the demon fails to notice Sam. Big mistake, he may not have been feeling so triumphant if he noticed the glow that is starting in Sam's eyes.

"Right… **his** baby. Isn't that the reason you rushed back to the hotel after we finished with you? So you could throw yourself into his bed? Tell me, what did you feel when he entered you for the first time? Did it feel right or did you still see me?"

He begins to caress Dean,

"Did your body welcome him or did you cry out in terror and try to push him away like you did me? Did you hope that being with him would make the whole night a hideous nightmare? That his sperm would somehow miraculously out swim all the others?"

The demon laughs,

"Yes…tell yourself that it's Sammy's baby. You just keep telling yourself that but we know the truth? Don't we?"

Gently reaching up, the demon brushes away the sobbing man's tears,

"But I don't want a child and since you have this misguided case of loyalty to your brother, just in case it is his, I can't trust you to have an abortion, so…" He places a gentle kiss on Dean's lips, "I'll take care of the problem myself."

The gentle caress becomes a hard grasp as the demon holds Dean's head still so that he is forced to look in the thing's eyes.

Raising a clawed hand above his head he whispers,

"Say good-bye to Junior."

Just as his hand is about to end the life growing inside of Dean, the demon is flung across the room.

"You will not hurt my child or my mate." A deep voice commands.

Dazed, the demon looks up at a glowing figure.

"Sam!" Bobby breathes, "Oh no, Sam."

Energy crackles and flows around Sam as he levitates above the floor.

"You have been on this plane long enough."

"No!" The howl is torn from the demon's throat as he launches himself at Sam who looks on dispassionately.

He is within inches of Sam when the hunter barely flicks his finger and…

"Pain." Is the demon's only thought as he finds himself stretched taunt and raised up until he is level with Sam who glides over until he is face to face with the creature.

"Give our regards to daddy." Sam smiles as his eyes glow a bright orange.

The demon screams, suddenly all that is left of him is a red mist as the Dean, John and Bobby are released from his binding spell.

Bobby casts a look at John then whispers,

"Sam."

The young man looks at him then collapses as the energy around him seems to wink out.

"Sam!" Bobby is torn between going to his mate and his sons. He sees Sam on the floor, sprawled where he has fallen when after the power he wielded dissipated. Dean is curled up in a fetal position silent, tears running down his cheeks.

"Dean, please son… are you okay? Bobby begs

After several tense minutes, Dean finally speaks, "I –I'm okay dad." A sniffle, "Go check on mom, I got Sam."

With one last glance at his two sons, Bobby goes to John.

"John… baby?" He reaches for the silently weeping man, who flinches away from him,

"Johnny? Please don't believe his lies, I've only loved you. I've only wanted to be with you. I promise. Please love."

He reaches for John again and pulls the now unresisting man into his arms.

"Dean, Sammy?" Bobby asks looking around at his sons; he sees Dean is stroking Sam's hair back from his damp forehead.

"He's coming to now dad."

"Sam?"

Sam groans, "I'm okay dad. How's mom?"

John's cry answers his question.

"Bobby something's wrong. The baby."

Bobby looks at the front of John's pants and sees blood."

With a steady voice that masks his fear, he says,

"Sam, Dean gotta go. We need get your mom to the hospital."

The boys look and notice the blood.

"Oh god...mom!" Dean says dropping his hands protectively over his unborn child.

"Boys, now! " Bobby commands and scooping John up in his arms he runs for the door.

"I can't get him into the truck. Dean, I'm gonna take the Impala, you two take the truck."

The boys nod as Bobby gets John into the passenger seat. He moans,

"Please Bobby; don't let anything happen to the baby."

"I won't love, I won't!" Bobby promises, sending up a prayer as he peels out of the drive with Dean and Sam following in the truck.

**Memorial Hospital**

"What's taking so long?" Bobby growls as he paces the corridor.

"Dad please sit down." Sam says from where he sits cradling a sleeping Dean against his side. Sam's hand was lying gently over Dean's stomach. "The doc will tell us something as soon as they know."

As if it were a cue, the doctor came out of the room and calls, "Mr. Singer?" Bobby is instantly at his side,

"How is he? Is he going to be okay? How's the baby?"

"Dad… dad… let him talk." Sam admonishes coming along side supporting a groggy Dean.

"Sorry." Bobby mumbles.

"Quite alright. He's resting comfortably and I going to let you see him. But I have to warn you not to upset him in anyway."

"I wasn't planning to doc." Bobby glowers.

"Dad." Sam sighs. "Go ahead Doctor…"

"Carter, Look, I know who you are and what you do for a living…" He holds up his hand as Bobby is about to reply, "I know society looks upon you as a necessary evil, but **I** applaud what you do."

"Thank you." Bobby says softly.

"But as of now, your mate is no longer allowed to hunt."

Dean speaks for the first time, "But mom's a hunter, it's the only thing she knows."

Dr. Carter snaps, "Not if he wants to keep the baby." He sighs, "Your mate is waiting… please just keep him calm and I'll be back to see him later."

He waits for them to nod before stepping aside to let them in the room.

John is sitting up in the bed staring listlessly at the television.

"Hey Johnny."

"Hey dad."

"Dad."

John turns to look at them and the three men move quickly to his side, Bobby taking him into his arms.

"I missed you love." Bobby says kissing him gently.

"Is everyone okay?" John asks shakily looking at Dean. An unspoken  
communication is exchanged. Dean knows that his dad what's to know  
about the assault but now is not the time. So Dean simply lays a hand  
on his stomach and nods his okay. He will talk when his dad is better.  
John sighs tiredly, then turns to his mate,

"Bobby… about what that thing said…"

Bobby kisses him again and pulls him close,

"Now Johnny, you know them damn things lie."

"But sometimes… they tell the truth."

"Well this ain't one of those times." He pulls back so he can look into the younger man's face. "I love you I've always loved you."

John looks down and says sadly, "Not always."

Putting a finger under John's chin, Bobby gently raises his head,

"Always!"

John smiles sadly before a huge yawn nearly splits his face in two. Bobby lays him gently on the bed.

"Get some sleep love."

"Stay with me." John says clutching his hand.

Bobby smiles. "For the rest of my life."

John smiles and looks at his sons, the same request spoken with his eyes.

Sam and Dean smile as they settle in the hospital chairs. Soon John's breathing evens out as he succumbs to sleep.

The others are silent until Dean finally speaks,

"It is your baby." He says to Sam who pulls him close saying,

"Go back to sleep baby." And waits as Dean snuggles up to him lying is head on his shoulder. Soon the two of them are asleep.

Bobby, however, sits watch over his family as he thinks about the demon and their lives.

**To come… how it all began…**


End file.
